


Times Change, Sith Remain the Same

by TheSpectator



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Apprenticeship, Canon-Typical Violence, Confusion, Cryogenic Sleep, Other, Sort Of, Time Travel, alternative universe, spicy language every now and then, temporary memory loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpectator/pseuds/TheSpectator
Summary: In order to stop a Jedi that is planning on destroying planets by unleashing dangerous creatures in the far future, a Sith Pureblood that goes by the name of Nelia who has been sleeping for ca. 3600 years finally wakes up...





	Times Change, Sith Remain the Same

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted in a long time (I apologise). While I was gone I had these different ideas and I really needed to type this one down once and for all. Hope you will enjoy this unusual fanfic.

Darth Vader's P.O.V.

Darth Vader was sitting in his chambers on Mustafar when suddenly, his comm-link goes off, disturbing his meditation.

"Lord Vader... I need you on Coruscant immediately. There has been a small... Misunderstanding between pirate smugglers that I need you to take care of." Palpatine says in a disturbingly calm and eerie voice.

Vader, sitting maskless only gives Palpatine a nod. "Yes, Master." He turns off the comm-link and stands up, putting his metallic helmet on and heads over to his ship, not sparing his follower a chance to go after him.  
He gets ready for hyperspace and heads off to Coruscant where he will be meeting an imperial officer and pirate smugglers.

He puts on his dark cape that wouldn't even be needed for this investigation, but being almost curious as to why he assigned Vader for this particular mission got him think twice. Maybe he shall hear a word or two while being undercover?  
Walking down the dark alleyway and towards his destination, he finally sees the imperial officer move his hands all over the place, being visibly frustrated at the pirates. Vader walks closer to the group, still being unseen, he listens closely at what they might be talking about.

"Look, pirate! I do not have time to play games. Lord Vader shall be here any moment and you will regret selling the Empire your false things!" The Officer shouts.

"By all means... We will be Waiting, and see if they are false, you snob." The Pirate snarls.

Vader finally decides to step in and the group goes silent for a moment. "Lord Vader! It is an honor to meet you again. I apologise deeply for call-" "Save your apologies, Officer. What's the problem here? And make it quick." Vader, sounding almost annoyed at the useless investigation he got.

"Y-Yes, Sir! This... Pirate has been trying to sell the Empire fake artifacts that apparently are "supposed" to be about 2000+ years old."

"No. These ARE old artifacts. We have proof... but if the Empire doesn't want them then I'll just sell them to the highest bidder in the outer Rim..." The Pirate snorts.

Catching the Sith Lord's attention, he excuses the Officer. "Thank you Officer, you may leave now."

"Yes, my Lord." He bows and turns his heel.

"Follow me, Pirate. I wish to know more about these.. Artifacts, but in a secure location." The Pirate smirks. "After you, my Lord."

 

-In a closed quarters-

"As you heard, we have a variety from old holocrons and statues that once used to be in Korriban, I believe. Of course I'd go straight to you for the holocrons." The Pirate laughs nervously.

"A wise choice. If it were to end up in a Jedi's hands, then things could go badly..." Vader narrows his eyes at the pirate. "I will offer you a large amount of credits for the holocrons."

"But wait, my Lord... We have something. Well. not "we", but there is something that has been untouched as we scavanged Korriban for artifacts... We never managed to get it because the whole land is cursed." He moves closer and almost whispers to Vader. "There is an odd-looking machine with someone in it, possibly still alive or a dead fossil... In case you might be interested."

"And what do I need that for?" Vader asks, boredly, but quickly changes his mind. "When you say "with someone in it, possibly alive". How do you know?"

"We searched for any sign of life and that machine... Fearful to say this, had a very dark energy surrounding it. Even my tool picked it up until we have to run out of there!"

Vader rubs his mask, thoughtful. "I shall have a look. This better Not be a scam, or I will find you again."

"Never! Mark my words, Lord Vader..."

"Oh and, keep all of this between us. I shall compensate you well for those holocrons."

"Yes. It's a deal then."

 

-Vader's ship-

Vader picks up his comm-link and a dark figure of Palpatine shows up. "Lord Vader. I assume the small problem has been solved?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good, good... You may proceed to your own work now. Hopefully those weaklings from our own circle will learn how to properly negotiate with a Pirate... We might need them later on." If Palpatine could visibly roll his eyes, he would.

"They better, indeed." Vader says before Palpatine hangs up.

Vader disconnects from the ship's available network and minimizes his huge and menacing force for a moment and speeds up to the planet of ghosts...

 

-Korriban-

Vader parks the ship nearby the given location by the Pirate. The Pirate wasn't lying... there was indeed a huge and dark energy surrounding the whole area where the tomb was located. As a Force-user, this sent a shiver down his spine. The thought that there was someone else, possibly stronger than his own master made Vader patience get thin and his curiousity grow.

He enters the tomb with his lightsaber in his hand, ready for any obstacle that awaits him. What was the pirate said about running away from this place?  
Vader looks around and sees nothing. No traps, no obstacles of sort.

Surely this is easier than-  
The ground suddenly moves and Vader finds himself leaping forward to the what seems to be the machine that the Pirate was talking about. The ground breaks and there is nothing but a big hole in the middle. With an exhale, he turns to the ancient machine and takes a look at it.

'I have not seen such thing before... Could it be that this was a one-time machinery, specifically made for someone? Or maybe just a lost technology..." His gloves hands moves around it interested and two buttons unknowingly were pressed at the side of the machine.

*Crackle* *Crackle*

A smoke emits form the machine and its lock opens very suddenly, making Vader jump back, revealing someone- A dead person?  
The smoke disappears and he takes a closer look at the person inside it.

"What in the..." Vader, never been as shocked in his life. 'A Sith? From the old times?- They were supposed to be extinct!'

He moves closer to the red-skinned Sith and reaches a hand to feel the force around them, as if the dark energy wasn't enough. The Sith lets out a small cough and Vader finds himself falling on his back.

"Hnn..." Their voice sounding cracked, Vader stands up and reaches for his small metallic bottle of bevarage. Yes, he owns one, believe it or not.

"Apologies Sith, this will have to do for now..." He moves the bottle closer to the Sith's lips and motions them to drink, in which they unconsciously do.

He puts the bottle back and picks them up quickly, deciding to head out in case the creatures decide to attack them unprepared. Vader immediately heads to his ship where he puts the Sith down on a bed and travels back to his own quarters on Mustafar.

'I still cannot believe this. No one can know. Especially not Master. Definitely not Master.' Vader thinks to himself.

'They might be out for some time. Bantha... Who knows for how long they have been in cryosleep for?'

Vader heads back to the Sith and has a good look at them. Yes. Must be of the female biology. Judging by her armors, she must have been someone powerful, perhaps. Impressive.

This shall prove things very, very interesting...


End file.
